


The Beginning

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Betty Cooper returns to Riverdale a different girlSet in early season one ish





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper wasn’t the same person she was when she left Riverdale in the midst of sophomore year. She had grown in more than physical appearance. Gone was the girl who was too afraid of being less than perfect. In her place stood someone who wasn’t afraid to let loose, someone confident and in control.

Now she was back. Back in the town that took every person she loved and twisted them into something unrecognizable. Betty Cooper was back in Riverdale for senior year and she was ready to make things right.

 

It was dark when she finally reached her childhood home. The town was eerily quiet, but there still was tension buzzing underneath the strangled silence- as though it was waiting for the sun before it began possessing every resident of the tiny town. Betty paid the feeling no mind as she made her way to her old bedroom, trying to keep from waking her mother up. The house- and by extension her room- was unchanged from what she remembered. Everything in its proper place. Not one speck of dust. Everything immaculate.

The first thing she did was unpack. She began pulling out her new clothes- the ones that weren’t completely different from old style but not the same either- and placed them by the things she had left behind. Her mind forcing out memories that came with certain shirts and she had done good so far until her eyes caught on a simple white shirt; to an outsiders eye, it was nothing special- if anything it was underwhelming. But to her it was something and her mind forced her to go back. Back to the dark haired boy who stole her heart when she was least expecting it. Back to soft touches and love confessions. Back to the hurt and the tears. Back to loss and anger. Shaking her head she placed a shirt on top of it. She hadn’t decided if the shirt was something precious or something cursed.

After she had finished she did her usual night time routine and crawled into bed. She knew that what she had to face tomorrow was no easy job, but she was ready. Betty Cooper was ready to dive into the belly of the beast that is the civil war in Riverdale. For now, though, now she slept.

 

The sharp tones of her alarm woke her up the next morning. Her curtains were cracked enough to let a little bit of sunshine through. She sat up her feet softly hitting the carpeted floor. Today was her first day back at Riverdale High. It would be the first time she would see any of the friends and enemies she had left behind. No pressure. With a deep breath, she got out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she stared at the girl in the mirror. She didn’t look all that different from before. Her face had matured but that was expected, her body was toned with more muscle mass than before- she had decided that if she was going to keep putting herself into dangerous situations she was going to need to be able to take care of herself. There was one intangible thing that had changed about Betty Cooper- the way she held herself. Her eyes sparkled with a confidence that wasn’t there when she left. Her hair was a stranger to being pulled into tight ponytails- not to say that she never wore her hair in a ponytail she did occasionally. She was Betty Cooper 2.0 not new but improved. After finishing in the bathroom she headed to her dresser. She had already planned out the perfect outfit in her head: a white tank top with a soft pink camisole accompanied with blue jeans that had just the tiniest rips in the knees. An outfit the old Betty wouldn’t have had the courage to wear. She had hoped to wake up before anyone in the house, wanting her late night arrival to be a surprise, but sure enough, the smell of bacon drifted through the air moments after she finished getting dressed. She made her way down to the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of her mother laying breakfast on the table. Betty quickly made her way to her mom giving her a hug.

“When did you get in last night,” her mom asked her when they finally pulled away.

“12:30. It was a long drive but I wanted to make it here.”

“I’m glad you did.”

With that, the room fell silent. Betty wasn’t ready to ask her mom about Polly or her dad or really anything going on. Alice wasn’t ready to talk either.

Betty glanced at the time and finished up.

“Bye, mom!”

Alice simply watched her go a small foreign smile slipping onto the woman’s face.

Betty was a mixture of anxiety and eltatedness as she pulled up to Riverdale High School. She had left before the Southside/Riverdale High merger- not that she would’ve been able to stand seeing Jughead among their ranks knowing that he was no longer hers. She had changed it would only be reasonable to assume that the others had changed as well, and she was finally ready to deal with those changes after all this time. With that, she took a deep breath and stepped out of her car ready to be the Betty Cooper Riverdale didn’t know it needed.


	2. Jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the beloved pair

Jughead knew he was torturing himself looking at old photos of him and Betty but he couldn’t help himself. This was the fifth night he’d stayed up well into the early hours of the morning, sleep was foreign to him at this point- the fact that his first day of senior year was tomorrow did nothing to help either. It was his own fault too he had pushed Betty away- further and further until she had enough and stopped trying. She had gone as far as to move away, he had to hear the news through Toni who heard it from Cheryl who heard it from Veronica who heard it from Archie who only knew because he ran into Alice mailing Betty the rest of her things. Jughead would do anything to have his golden-haired wild card back. He’d climb every mountain, swim every ocean, he’d do whatever he could to fix what he had broken. Jughead felt blind without Betty, she kept him sharp and on his toes, her leaving was akin to his vision blurring and his ability to observe was almost nonexistent anymore. His hand shook as he looked at the next photo- it was him and Betty at Pop’s before everything went wrong. It’s nights like these where he finds himself wishing he could turn back the clock, wishing he’d let her light defeat the dark the came with the instability of his life. She fought for him and he’d let her go. He told himself it was keeping her safe but she still got hurt in the end. Jughead had promised himself a couple of months after she left that he would become someone she would be proud of. He worked day and night to keep the serpents reputation as spotless as possible. When the schools merged he made sure that it went as smooth as possible- that’s not to say there weren’t problems he wasn’t a miracle worker. He started the Blue and Gold back up and made sure a new issue was out every two weeks, and that the issues put out weren’t the usual shallow topics but the hard-hitting journalists Betty would’ve pushed for. He made sure that Betty had a place to return to.

That was so long ago it seemed to him. He was sure that he would never see his angel again. The photos of the two of them had long run out and Jughead placed his phone down and shut his eyes hoping to get a couple of hours sleep before another day of going through the motions.

What he didn’t know was when he woke up things would be different because the girl that got away had returned.


End file.
